


Daj mi cierpliwość, Chucku, bo jak dasz mi siłę, to zostanę wdowcem

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: II edycja [63]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Crack, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Gabriel i Sam są małżeństwem, Humor, M/M, Married Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Czasami Sam zastanawia się czy zabicie Gabriela zostałoby wybaczone, bo przecież nie można go winić za brak cierpliwości, gdy jego mąż jest tak naprawdę wyrośniętym dzieckiem.Tekst na temat 73 (cierpliwość) z II edycji 100 drabbli w 100 dni. Dla Olgie w ramach nagród za Tydzień SPN.





	Daj mi cierpliwość, Chucku, bo jak dasz mi siłę, to zostanę wdowcem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/gifts).



> Miał być Sabriel i miało być zabawnie, chyba wyszło ^^

Czasami Sam myślał sobie, że po śmierci powinien zostać świętym. Nie tylko z powodu bycia mężem anioła. To znaczy, głównie przez niego, ale nie z powodu jego anielskości.

Przez cholernego Gabriela Sam codziennie odnajdywał w sobie nowe pokłady cierpliwości i spokoju. Musiał, inaczej już dawno zostałby wdowcem. By tego uniknąć, zachowywał opanowanie i powstrzymywał innych przed zabiciem jego męża. Nawet, jeśli samemu miał na to ochotę.

Tym razem nie wiedział jednak, czy w ogóle chciał powstrzymać morderstwo Gabriela. Sam znajdował się już na skraju wytrzymałości, a jeśli archanioł za chwilę się nie opanuje, to naprawdę nikt nie będzie mógł winić Deana za zabicie go. Ani nikogo innego zaangażowanego w wesele, jeśli się spóźnią.

Tego dnia Dean wychodził za mąż. Sam nie sądził, by kiedykolwiek doczekał tego dnia, a jednak stało się. Co prawda miał rację, że jego brat nigdy nie dojrzeje do decyzji o oświadczynach. Na szczęście nie musiał, wystarczyło tylko, by rzucił się komuś na szyję z okrzykiem „tak”.

Zapytany, Sam zaprzeczyłby, że się popłakał, gdy się dowiedział. Jedynym, który mógłby go wydać był Gabriel, ale on też potrzebował wtedy chusteczki. Uśmiechnął się na to wspomnienie. Miło było mieć osobę, z która można dzielić takie chwile i rodzinę. Otrząsnął się. Jeśli zaraz nie opanuje swojego męża, to co najmniej jeden z nich zostanie dzisiaj martwy.

— Gabriel!!! — wydarł się. — Masz minutę na wyjście z tej cholernej łazienki. Inaczej wyrzucę Fruit Loops i przez najbliższy miesiąc będziesz jadł owsiankę!

— Nie zrobiłbyś mi tego — odpowiedział mu przytłumiony głos Gabriela. Po chwili usłyszał drzwi łazienki i kroki na schodach.

— …poważnie, Gabe? — Kiedy zobaczył, w co ubrał się Gabriel, po prostu zabrakło mu słów. — Poważnie?

— Co? Nie lubisz… mojej trąby?

W tym pytaniu nie byłoby może aż tak wiele złego, gdyby nie towarzyszące mu sugestywne poruszenie biodrami, przez co między jego nogami zachybotała się… trąba słonia. Będąca częścią jego bielizny.

— Naprawdę uważasz, że to odpowiednia bielizna do garnituru?

— A kto mówi o jakimś garniturze?

— Ja. Idź się ubierz.

— Najpierw śniadanie. — Gabriel otworzył lodówkę i zaczął przeglądać jej zawartość.

— Gabe, przysięgam ci, jeśli w piętnaście minut nie będziesz gotowy, to najtrudniejszym zadaniem tego dnia nie będzie powstrzymanie Deana od upicia się na jego własnym ślubie, a zabicie cię tak, by wyglądało na wypadek.

— Ranisz mnie, Sammy!

— Ty mnie też, Gabriel. Kiedy próbowałem cię obudzić rano, to odwróciłeś się na drugi bok...

— Ale skarbie, kto rano wstaje, temu Pan Bóg daje. A przypomnę ci, że mowa o moim ojcu.

— Nie chodzi o takie dawanie, Gabriel… — westchnął bardzo zrezygnowany Sam. — Skoro już musiałeś spać dwie godziny dłużej, to powiedz mi, dlaczego nie mogłeś umyć się i przygotować korzystając ze swojego mojo? Tylko nalegałeś na prawdziwy prysznic?

— Moja pupa wymagała namoczenia, woda ładuje moje bateryjki.

Sam zamrugał kilka razy, próbując zrozumieć swojego męża. Westchnął, modląc się o cierpliwość i zrozumienie, jeśli jednak się podda i go zabije.

— Och, Sammy, rozchmurz się! — Gabriel porwał go w ramiona, okręcając go dookoła i śpiewając. — Bibidi bobidi boo, nikt cię nie kocha tak bardzo ja, bibidi bobidi boo!

— Śmieję się, ale w środku cierpię — jęknął przez śmiech Sam, opierając czoło o głowę Gabriela. — Możesz mi wyjaśnić, jakim cudem zdążyłeś na nasz ślub?

— Dean-o założył mi kajdanki blokujące łaskę i trzymał na smyczy. Nie podejrzewałem go o takie fetysze, ale każdemu jego świeczka… co ty robisz!

— Biorę przykład ze starszego brata. — Sam przerzucił sobie Gabriela przez ramię i zaniósł do sypialni, gdzie rzucił go na łóżko.

— Ale, Samanto…

Do archanioła dołączyły ubrania, w tym normalne slipy, którymi oberwał w twarz.

— Ubieraj się po dobroci albo nie przelecę cię przez trzy miesiące.

— Jasne — prychnął Gabriel. — To byłaby też kara dla ciebie.

— Kara? Nie sądzę, skoro ja nie przelecę ciebie… ty będziesz musiał mnie.

Uśmiechnął się szatańsko. Doskonale wiedział, jak Gabriel uwielbiał być na dole.

— Nie zrobiłbyś mi tego.

Sam uniósł jedynie brew. Gabriel przełknął i w ciszy zaczął się ubierać.

— Ja i moje japonki jesteśmy gotowi do drogi! — oznajmił, kiedy skończył.

— Buty też, Gabe. — Sam już nawet nie uniósł głosu. Kiedy Gabriel założył buty i chciał się do niego przytulić, położył mu rękę na ramieniu, powstrzymując go. — Bądź grzecznym archaniołem i przenieś nas do Deana zanim Crowley zdecyduje się nas zabić za spóźnienie na ślub, na którym, przypomnę ci, jestem cholernym drużbą.

— A miziu-miziu?

— Gdybyś obudził się o normalnej godzinie i nie zachowywał jak czterolatek, to zrobiłbym znacznie więcej, niż cię pomiział. Ale skoro romans z łóżkiem jest ważniejszy… przenoś.

— Okrutny! Moje serce krwawi…

— Gabe!

— No dobra, już dobra. — I z trzepotem skrzydeł pojawili się na miejscu. — Dlaczego tu jest tak mało ludzi, Sammy?

— Nie jestem głupi, Gabriel. Ślub jest o szesnastej, nie o trzynastej — poinformował go Sammy, prowadząc do środka, gdzie para młoda już się przygotowywała, bo była w końcu za dwie pierwsza. — Jesteśmy!

— Na czas?! — Deanowi wypadła guma do żucia z ust.

— Mam swoje sposoby. — Sam puścił bratu oczko, poprawiając mu krawat.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało — zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
